Elu Miss Embrouille De L’année 1976
by Senslo
Summary: C’est définitif, McGonagall m’a élue Miss Embrouille de l’année 1976. Alors il n’y a plus rien à faire. En même temps, pour embrasser le copain de sa meilleure amie et se mettre à dos toute l’école, il n’y avait que moi : Lily Evans.


Élue miss embrouille de l'année 1976

**Résumé**

C'est définitif, McGonagall m'a élue Miss Embrouille de l'année 1976. Alors il n'y a plus rien à faire. En même temps, pour embrasser le copain de sa meilleure amie et se mettre à dos toute l'école, il n'y avait que moi : Lily Evans.

**Chapitre I : Quand Il ne reste plus que McGonagall**

_- D'accord, Cela vaut sans doute le coup. Alors ça remonte à il y a deux semaines quand…_

Il arrêta de la chatouiller, un sourire taquin traînait sur ses lèvres. Doucement son visage se rapprocha d'elle, Lily s'en rendit à peine compte, elle ne voyait que ses yeux malicieux et l'étrange lueur qui les habitaient. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes… Elle venait d'embrasser James Potter actuel copain de sa meilleure amie…

_- Et comment en est on arrivé là ?_

_- Et bien…_

Alice était partie chercher son calepin pour dessiner, les laissant là, tout les deux. Avant de partir, elle avait longuement embrassé James. Lily s'était sentie mal, très mal. Il y avait eu un petit instant de flottement où le mal aise de Lily s'était accentué et il avait lancé une blague. L'atmosphère s'était détendue, James car elle l'appelait maintenant comme ça, avait toujours le chic pour la mettre à l'aise. Et puis la conversation avait dérivé sur des sujets banals comme poudlard, leur maison, les points dans le sablier et le prochain match de quiditch qui opposerait Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il avait dit qu'il attendait beaucoup de cette rencontre, Lily avait approuvé car si les poufsouffles gagnaient, Griffondor aurait beaucoup plus de points à rattraper. James avait semblé singulièrement étonné qu'elle si connaisse en quiditch et le lui avait dit. Ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué plutôt froissée, qu'elle si connaissait juste assez pour savoir qu'il était médiocre. Il fut stupéfait de sa répartie et resta bouche bée quelques instants, elle éclata de rire. Il fronça les sourcilles et gueula « Alors là, c'est la guerre » avant de se jeter sur elle pour la chatouiller. Elle se mit à hurler avant d'essayer de se dégager, finalement à bout de force elle le supplia de s'arrêter. Il arrêta de la chatouiller, un sourire taquin traînait sur ses lèvres. Doucement sont visage se rapprocha d'elle, Lily s'en rendit à peine compte, elle ne voyait que ses yeux malicieux et l'étrange lueur qui les habitaient. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes… Elle venait d'embrasser James Potter actuel copain de sa meilleure amie…

_- Miss Evans et si vous commenciez par le début, ça nous aiderais beaucoup._

_- Oui maintenant que vous me le dites, pour comprendre il faut revenir à la rentré de Noël._

Lorsque sur le quai de la gare, Alice lui avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec James Potter, Lily avait tout d'abord cru à une farce. Premièrement, elle était persuadé qu'Alice en pinçait pour Franck et deuxièmement… c'était tout simplement inconcevable pour elle. Et Pourtant… Pourtant c'était vrai, aussi vrai qu'elle était sorcière.

- Allez viens Lily, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les maraudeurs, mais j'aimerai passer le voyage avec ma meilleure amie et mon copain! Supplia Alice.

Lily aurai voulu refuser prétexter qu'elle était préfète en chef, malheureusement pour elle, devant les yeux d'Alice elle ne réussis pas à parler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! dit-elle prenant son hésitation pour de la gêne. Je les ai prévenus et ils sont d'accord. Elle l'attrapa par le coude et la poussa dans le train.

Le voyage en train touchait à sa fin et Lily en était plus que ravi, elle ne supportait pas vraiment de rester enfermé toute la journée. Le voyage c'était plutôt bien passé même si Lily n'appréciait pas vraiment les maraudeurs. Elle avait évité de parler à Black et Potter, de toute manière ils ne semblaient pas vouloir lui parler. Potter ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard, pas qu'elle s'en plaigne ! Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice, même quand il parlait avec ses amis s'était Alice qu'il regardait. D'ailleurs la jeune fille était très rouge sous se regard scrutant. Quand à Black, Il avait soufflé à Lupin.

- De toutes les filles de Poudlard, il a fallu qu'il sorte avec la meilleure amie de la préfète… Maintenant on va se la coltiner et on ne va pas pouvoir embêter les serpentards de tout le voyage.

Il l'avait dit assez fort pour qu'elle et Remus l'entendent. Lily lui jeta sont regard le plus menaçant, il répondit en lui lançant un regard méprisant. Avant de se mettre à parler avec Peter. Remus Lupin lui avait alors adressé un petit sourire gêné en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et Lily avait sortie un livre pour montrer son désintéret pour ce qu'avait dit Black. Elle avait donc exclusivement parlé à Remus et Alice, ils s'étaient raconté leurs vacances de noël et les différents cadeaux qu'ils avaient eus.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Malfoy et Rosier, ce qui en soit n'était vraiment pas étonnant, étant donné que Lily était avec les maraudeurs. Les maraudeurs se levèrent d'un bloc et comme un seul homme ils sortirent leur baguette en direction des intrus. Et alors que Malfoy commençait à lancé un sort, Lily se leva calmement. Après tout cela faisait partie de son boulot de préfète, empêcher les bagarres. Le sort que Malfoy avait commencé à dire ne franchie jamais complètement ses lèvres par contre sa poigne se resserra fortement sur sa baguette. Elle s'interposa entre les deux camps et se racla la gorge pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Malfoy, Rosier veuillez sortir sinon je serai obliger de vous retirer des points.

- De quoi te mêles-tu Evans ? Cracha Malfoy.

- De ce qui me concerne, je suis préfète je te le rappelle et toi Malfoy tu ne l'ais plus. Alors sort de ce compartiment et il ne t'arrivera rien de fâcheux.

- Tu nous menaces ? T'entant ça Lucius cette sale sang-de-bourbe nous menace ! Rigola Rosier.

Dans son dos, Lily sentis les Maraudeurs se tendre, il allait falloir jouer serré. On pouvait reprocher bien des choses à ces quatre là mais pas de laisser quelqu'un se laissé insulté de sang-de-bourbe. Si c'était eux qui réagissaient cela allait mal finir.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! S'exclama-t-elle pointant sa baguette vers les deux serpentards.

Leurs baguettes atterrir mollement dans la main de Lily qui referma ses doigts lentement dessus tout en appréciant les visages déconfit de Rosier et Malfoy.

- Maintenant sortez avant que je ne vous retire des points, je les confirai au préfet en chef.

- On sort… Mais tu le regretteras Evans… Tu peux me croire… lâcha Malfoy avec un sourire carnassier.

Lily se rassit le plus tranquillement qu'elle put, elle était sûr que Malfoy allait se venger d'elle et il n'était pas réputé pour être un enfant de cœur. Mais elle ne devait en aucun cas montrer que cela l'affectait plus que ça, ni ses insultes ni ses menaces.

_- Vous saviez que vous n'aviez pas le droit de confisquer leur baguette ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui mais il fallait que j'intervienne avant que le sang inonde le parquet, Malfoy est plus dangereux que vous le pensez, que je le pensais… Je m'en suis rendu compte plus tard._

Tout les regards étaient fixés sur elle et mettaient Lily mal à l'aise. Ils devaient certainement lui en vouloir, mais elle avait été obligée d'agir étant préfète. Maintenant elle allait devoir éviter Alice quand elle serait avec les maraudeurs. Elle fixa le bout de ses chaussures un petit moment avant de se décidé à agir, elle n'allait pas rester ici jusqu'à mourir sous tous ses regards.

-Bon… Commença-t-elle en se levant, je vais… Euh… Aller voir le préfet. Jenesuispassûrderevenirparcontrealorsjenevousdérangeraiplus.

Elle se leva prestement et se dirigea à petit pas rapide vers la porte du compartiment quand un rire l'arrêta. Elle se retourna vers le rire et vu Potter qui se tenait les cotes complètement mort de rire. Elle le regarda un moment éberlué puis le reste du compartiment, ils semblaient tous largués. Lily reporta son attention sur Potter puis éclata de rire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait commencé mais son rire était tellement communicatif qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Black (mondialement connu pour sa légendaire patience)

- Je… C'est… bégaya Lily, c'est… pas moi. Et son rire s'intensifia.

- C'est pas drôle… s'étrangla James en se mettant à taper du poing sur la banquette.

- En effet, vraiment pas drôle, constata Remus un brin ironique.

Lily finit par se calmer et expliqua aux autres clairement qu'elle rigolait parce que James rigolait. Alice lui fit un petit sourire ému comme une mère qui est fier de ses enfants. Pendant que James commençait à se calmer.

- Tu es trop forte Lily ! Finit-il par expliquer.

- Euh… Merci… Répondit la jeune fille peu sûre que c'était un compliment.

- Je t'assure ! Faire fuir ses idiots aussi rapidement ! Je ne savais pas que les préfets faisaient du zèle, s'exclama James taquin.

Lily rougit, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça mais il pouvait comprendre que c'était pour la bonne cause, Nan ?

- Je rigole, reprit doucement James devant sa tête, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça…

Dans ses yeux Lily découvrit un peu d'admiration et cela lui fit plaisir, elle regarda tour à tour les autres maraudeurs et vit qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Alice elle se jeta dans ses bras pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Très jolie coup mais méfit toi de Malfoy et appelle moi en cas de problème ». Lily finit par sortir du compartiment pour trouver le préfet en chef.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Lily se rapprocha par l'intermédiaire d'Alice des maraudeurs, elle apprit à les connaître et passé au dessus des préjugés. Ils le firent aussi, même Sirius qui bien que réticent finit par les adopté toutes deux. Mais ce que Lily ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un attendait dans l'ombre pour mettre fin à cette bonne entente.


End file.
